


Hanging Out 101

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Series: 2020 Fic Challenges [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Let's Hang Out Sometime, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Whump, Whumptober 2020, chained to a wall, this was meant to be painful but then they started bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: “You know Kenobi, when I said I wanted to get to know your Commander better,” General Vos begins, tone light despite their... current situation. “This isnotwhat I meant.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: 2020 Fic Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810486
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Whumptober 2020





	Hanging Out 101

“You know Kenobi, when I said I wanted to get to know your Commander better,” General Vos begins, tone light despite their... current situation. “This is  _ not  _ what I meant.”

"Yeah, no  _ osik  _ Vos," General Kenobi replies, annoyance clear in his voice. Cody has to swallow down his amusement at the look on his General's face,and instead focuses again on the cuffs around his wrists, testing the slack of the chains connecting them to the wall. He has a greater width of motion than either of the Generals, but that’s really not much.

Vos makes a sound of affront, and his General speaks again-- "Obviously you didn't want chains involved."

"Well... I wouldn't go  _ that  _ far," he says, and General Kenobi groans, knocking his head back against the wall dramatically. Cody looks up and over, makes eye contact with Vos, and-- yup, that’s amusement on his face. Huh. "Listen, all I'm saying--"

"No one wants to know what you're saying."

"Well..." Cody hedges, and General Kenobi groans again. Cody doesn’t quite grin, but it’s tempting. "I'm intrigued now General, I'll admit that."

"Please, call me Quinlan."

"Sorry sir, can't do that."

"Oh come  _ on _ ."

At Vos' petulant tone, Kenobi rolls his eyes again, and, well... annoyance is a look his General wears well, he'll admit that. It's half fond anyway, and that's enough for Cody.

(... He’d prefer General Kenobi not to be bleeding, though. But he can’t do anything about that right now, so it’s best that he doesn’t focus on it.)

"Guess you'll have to hang out at another time to get that one to stick," General Kenobi says, and Cody blinks.

"Sir, did you just really--"

"Absolutely not Commander," Kenobi says, blatantly lying. "I would never jest about a situation as serious as this."

"Botajef?" Cody reminds him, and at the same time Vos speaks up again.

"Chaasch?" he says, and he makes eye contact with Cody, grins. "I'm sure your Commander knows a few others off the top of his head--  _ I  _ certainly do."

"You exaggerate," General Kenobi lies, like a kriffing liar. Then he changes the subject. "Do you think there’s a way to get out of these chains without turning the Force dampener off?"

Vos pauses, makes a face, presumably tries  _ something _ , then groans, leans back. "Not without outside help," he says, and Kenobi frowns.

“I didn’t mean that you should--”

“I’ve been dealing with the visions since they took my gloves, Obi-Wan,” Vos interrupts. “It’s fine.”

“ _ Purposefully trying to induce _ \--”

“Obi-Wan.”

General Kenobi makes a face, but relents, sighing as he leans his head back against the wall. Cody side eyes him, subtly trying to check the wound on his head. His hair is matted, bloody, but it has mostly dried, and head wounds tend to bleed a lot. It doesn't  _ look  _ very serious-- at least it doesn’t from where Cody is hanging-- but whoever captured them made sure that they were far enough away from each other that neither him nor Vos can get closer to check.

Which...  _ really _ ? Yes, obviously it's to prevent escapes, but if they want to actually have alive Jedi generals to get whatever bounty they want, they need to actually  _ keep  _ them alive, and it's not like they sent a medic in.

"General, how are your arms?" Cody asks, choosing to focus on asking a question he might actually get an answer to. Strain from the position they chained the General up in is obviously going to be an issue-- it’s going to be an issue for all of them, and a bad one if a rescue doesn’t show up soon-- and since it's not a problem unique to Kenobi, he might actually answer honestly.

"They're fine, Cody."

Or not.

Vos snorts, and Kenobi cuts him a betrayed look. Vos makes a movement that could be called a shrug, if Cody is being very generous about what, exactly, constitutes a shrug. "Hey, he's got you there. The strain is affecting me-- not  _ that  _ badly, don’t give me that look, I'll be able to move as long as we aren't stuck here for too much longer.”

“Yes, well, I’m--”

“Kenobi, my man, don’t lie, it’s absolutely affecting you too. After all, you're shorter than I am.” Cody makes a choking noise at that, which Vos kindly ignores. “You don't have any extra arm length to offset any of your weight.”

General Kenobi sputters, but doesn’t reply, and that’s telling all on it’s own. He glares at Vos for a few seconds, but it’s obviously half-hearted, before turning away from Vos to look Cody in the eyes. “Yes, Commander, I am beginning to feel the strain.” He sighs, then: “Anakin is going to be absolutely insufferable when he rescues us.”

A snort. “I mean, you were the one that raised him...”

The flicker offense that flashes across General Kenobi’s face is a specific type of offense that Cody’s realizing General Vos is very good at electing. It amuses him perhaps a bit more than it should. “What, exactly, are you implying,  _ Quinlan _ ?”

“You can’t deny that the two of you do have some similarities, sir,” Cody cuts in, and he keeps his tone purposefully bland. Kenobi sends him a look that says he knows exactly what Cody is doing, but Cody has spent the last two years working with General Kenobi. Hell, Cody was practically raised by Alpha-17. He’s immune to that look. He’s more than immune to that look, and all of its variants.

“I think I liked it better when you didn’t know each other,” Kenobi says primly, and Vos snickers. Cody’s lips twitch up at the sides, and--

Kenobi lifts his head up from the wall, then winces at the movement, and lets it fall back down again.

Kriff.

General Skywalker better get here soon.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Happy Whumptober! 
> 
> \- Come talk to me on Tumblr [@coruscantguard!](https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
